simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Isla Paradiso
}} leftIsla Paradiso (Eiland Paradijs) is een wereld geïntroduceerd in De Sims 3: Exotisch Eiland. De stad is een archipel van verschillende eilanden. Families *'Alto familie' Altolaan 1 :De familie Alto is berucht vanwege hun enorme fortuin en de manier waarop ze dat verkregen hebben... Alfonso is rijk geworden met zijn resorts op het eiland, maar dat ging altijd ten koste van zijn zakenpartners. Hij heeft een hoop vijanden en maar weinig vrienden... Zal Lopita haar man blijven steunen, of zal ze zijn kwaadaardige daden op een dag zat worden? :§125.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Alfonso Alto, Lopita Alto, Ashley Alto *'Arias familie' :Na hun pensioen verkochten Ruben en Mylee hun huis, zodat ze een woonboot konden kopen en hun dromen waar konden maken. Nu kunnen ze vissen en rondtrekken wanneer ze maar willen. Hun dochter Gabrielle zou een paar weekjes blijven logeren, maar de weken werden maanden en nu zijn haar ouders bezorgd dat ze misschien nooit meer weggaat en hen van hun welverdiende rust laat genieten. :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Mylee Arias, Ruben Arias, Gabrielle Arias *'Collins familie' Burgercentrum 76 :Christopher en Rosemarie hebben hun handen vol aan hun steeds groter wordende gezin. Ze hebben drie kinderen en de vierde komt eraan, hemeltjelief! :§17.000 :Moeilijkheid: 5 :Christopher Collins, Rosemarie Collins, Omar Collins, Cristobel Collins, Martina Collins *'De eenzame geliefde huishouden' Paradijslaan 17 :Na de dood van zijn vrouw besloot Doug dat het tijd was voor iets anders. Geld maakt niet gelukkig, maar je kunt er wel een riante villa met uitzicht op een knappe buurvrouw mee kopen... :§90.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Doug Rodel *'De eenzame kunstenaar huishouden' Zeezichtweg 11 :Margarita was vroeger een succesvol kunstenaar, maar nu voelt ze zich eenzaam in haar eigen dromerige fleurige wereld... Nu haar oude dag is aangebroken geniet ze volop van het schilderen van zeegezichten en zonsondergangen. :§24.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Margarita Manzano *'De einzelgänger huishouden' Solitairstrand, Isla Paradiso :Waanzin komt veelvuldig voor in de familie van Matthew, zo is hem verteld. Hij kan zich alleen niet meer herinneren waar zijn familie gebleven is. Nu woont hij alleen op een afgelegen eiland, samen met zijn collectie niet echt :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Matthew Mango *'De hengelaar huishouden' :Lincoln heeft zijn hele leven vissen bestudeerd. Hij weet hoe je het beste vissen vangt, bewaart en bereidt... Hij is een expert op het gebied van ZeemeerSimverhalen en hij is van plan om al hun geheimen te ontrafelen... :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Lincoln Porter *'De prins huishouden' :Rubisel stamt af van de oude koninklijke familie en hij is erg trots op zijn stamboom en zijn uiterlijk. Om nog maar niet te spreken van zijn mooie woonboot en zijn succesvolle carrière in de ordehandhaving. Zal hij op een dag gaan settelen, of is de zee zijn enige grote liefde? :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Rubisel Ichtaca *'De romanticus huishouden' :Akoni is aardig en goedgeefs, rijk en vrijgezel. Deze hopeloze romanticus besloot naar de eilanden te verhuizen nadat een waarzegger hem had voorspeld dat hij hier de liefde van zijn leven zou ontmoeten... :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Akoni Kahale *'De Sirene huishouden' Droogland, Kraken Eiland :Aislara is een bezielde muzikant die droomt van haar grote doorbraak. Ze kan goed met een gitaar overweg en iedereen op het eiland kent haar gevoelige liedjes. :§30.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Aislara Alvarez *'De wetenschapper huishouden' De Heuvel, Wetenschapeiland :Ze is briljant, geniaal en het liefst op zichzelf... Javiera zondert zich af van andere Sims, zodat ze haar experimenten in alle rust uit kan voeren. Met haar grote ogen kijkt ze vol bewondering (en misschien een sprankje waanzin) de wereld in. Ze houdt ervan om er flink op los te experimenteren. :§13.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Javiera Batista *'Dregg familie' :Edward en Cara genieten wel heel erg lang van hun wittebroodsweken. Cara is een nuchtere vrouw die graag het huishouden doet, terwijl Edward van verre reizen droomt. Hun liefde is na al die tijd nog niet gesleten, maar zal hun liefde bestand zijn tegen Edwards reislust? :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Edward Dregg, Cara Dregg *'Hamada familie' Zeeschuimweg 7 :Voor Honey en Masao was het liefde op het eerste gezicht. Ze lieten er geen gras over groeien en stapten al snel in het huwelijksbootje. Ze trouwden op het strand en kregen al snel een dochtertje! Als hun geluk in goud uit te drukken was, zouden de Hamada's de rijkste familie ter wereld zijn. :§40.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Honey Hamada, Masao Hamada, Emily Hamada *'Han familie' Paradijslaan 53 :De familie Han woont nog maar net op het eiland en toch hebben de gezinsleden al vrienden gemaakt, banen gevonden en zich totaal aangepast aan het leven op een eiland... de volwassen gezinsleden tenminste. Philip en Michael zijn daarentegen verwend en koppig. Ze verlangen terug naar hun oude leventje en het is nog maar de vraag of ze zich hier ooit thuis zullen voelen. :§65.000 :Moeilijkheid:4 :Devin Han, Persephone Han, Phillip Han, Michael Han *'Ichtaca familie' Camino del Ray 1 :De familie Ichtaca stamt af van de oude koninklijke familie van het eiland. De familieleden zijn erg trots op hun stamboom. :§180.000 :Moeilijkheid: 4 :Guillermo Ichtaca, Carolina Ichtaca, Liliana Ichtaca, Everado Ichtaca *'La Rosa familie' Paradijslaan 51 :Leandro en Lora hebben keihard gewerkt en al hun Simdollars opgespaard, zodat ze van een riant pensioen kunnen genieten. Het was hun grote droom on naar de eilanden te trekken, maar het leven hier is een stuk duurder dan ze verwacht hadden. Kunnen ze de eindjes aan elkaar knopen, of wordt het tijd om naar een kleiner huis te zoeken? :§32.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Lora La Rosa, Leandro La Rosa *'Los Amigos huishouden' Zandstrand, Surfeiland :Harley en Rajan genieten van een lange vakantie op de eilanden. Harley wil pas naar huis gaan als hij alle vissen gevangen heeft en Rajan wil pas naar huis gaan als hij de harten van alle vrouwen op het eiland gewonnen heeft! Het ziet er dus niet naar uit dat de twee snel naar huis gaan! :§12.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Harley Greenwood, Rajan Patel *'Medina familie' Paradijslaan 65 :Teodor heeft zijn toekomstdromen in rook op zien gaan. Hij is zowel zijn plannen voor een resort als zijn geliefde Florito aan Alfonso Alto kwijtgeraakt. Hij heeft het als alleenstaande vader zonder vast inkomen behoorlijk zwaar. Zal het Teodor lukken om zijn leven weer op de rails te krijgen en Florita terug te winnen, of wordt het tijd om een nieuwe liefde te vinden? :§18.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Teodor Medina, Palmira Medina *'Ojeda familie' Haaibaai 1 :Familie en traditie staan bij Olin en Yelena hoog in het vaandel, maar door hun beperkte wereldbeeld is de band met hun dochter Lopita helaas verslechterd. Zal het gezin hechter worden en bruggen kunnen slaan tussen oude tradities en een vooruitstrevende levensstijl? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Olin Ojeda, Yelena Ojeda *'Scott familie' :Tariq houdt van de zee, maar Linda droomt van het leven op het vasteland. Het is de vraag of ze nu ze dicht behuisd zijn nader tot elkaar komen, of juist verder van elkaar verwijderd raken. :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Linda Scott, Tariq Scott, Chandell Scott *'Senorita Hernandez huishouden' Burgercentrum 78 :Florita heeft haar geliefde verlaten omdat die al zijn geld aan de familie Alto was kwijtgeraakt. Als klap op de vuurpijl begon ze een heftige affaire met niemand minder dan Alfonso Alto. Florita droomt van een leven vol rijkdom, aanzien en macht, maar het valt nog te bezien of ze met haar valse daden alles kan krijgen wat haar hartje begeert. :§12.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Florita Hernandez *'Strandmeiden huishouden' Rivièraweg 25 :Dit zijn drie jonge vrouwen die op zoek zijn naar liefde en pret op het strand! Hinni, Karlie en Rei zijn naar het eiland gereisd om van zon, zee en strand te genieten, maar Karlie heeft haar hart helemaal verloren aan duiken en alle knappe vrijgezellen op het eiland... Het hele idee van een vakantie is dat je op een dag weer naar huis gaat, maar wie weet wil ze nooit meer naar huis. :§17.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Hinni Hashini, Karlie Goldberg, Rei Matsuri *'Torres familie' Strandboulevard 5 :De ouders van Matteo zijn overleden toen hij nog jong was, waardoor hij het emotioneel en financieel zwaar heeft gehad. Nu is hij mentaal erg sterk en vasthoudend, maar het ontbreekt hem aan de juiste normen en waarden... Zal het criminele pad Matteo zekerheid bieden, of staat hem nog meer ellende te wachten? :§2.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Matteo Torres *'Varadi familie' Landpunt, Isla Zamora :Andrei was voor zijn pensioen een visser en ervaren duiker. Hij heeft zijn hele leven gewijd aan de wondere wereld onder de zeespiegel. :§18.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Andrei Varadi *'Vidal familie' Burgercentrum 74 :Valerie heeft haar handen als alleenstaande moeder van twee tieners meer dan vol. Haar zonen en fulltime carrière houden haar altijd bezig. Omdat ze het zo druk heeft met haar werk, gezin en hobby's blijft er maar weinig tijd over voor romantiek. Maar de liefde kun je niet tegenhouden en er zou weleens een nieuwe relatie onder de zon kunnen zijn... :§16.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Valerie Vidal, Sean Vidal, Joel Vidal Huisloze Sims Dit zijn standaard Sims zonder woning wanneer Isla Paradiso voor het eerst geladen wordt. *Albert Lozano *Ariel Walsh *Azalia Nuzetti *Carmina Capistrano *Coco Consuelos *Craig Foster *Cynthia McGuire *Darrellyn James *Domingo Owens *Enrico Casarosa *Ferdinand Felipe *Gregory Parrott *Haku Kaiwi *Ian Neiman *Imelda Estrada *Inez Montero *Jessica Minh *Jung Hwang *Kaelee Kalani *Kale Mahai *Kay Caldwell *Malala Sayah *Maya Ocean *Mia Azul *Minnie Moose *Montel Ruben *Patrick Patel *Paul Cygan *Rang Tran *Ricardo Reyes *Salty Seaworth *Tammie Opali *Tanner York *Triton King *Ursula Randall *Xavier Alvaro *Yesenia Almira *Yvette Yee *Yvonne Nixon *Warren Hadley NPC's *Dallas Carmel (babysitter) *Blanca Rocco (babysitter) *Dario Delmar (inbreker) *Nevada Alazar (inbreker) *Paco Vito (brandwerman) *Pepper Prince (brandweervrouw) *Royce Allani (schoonmaker) *Gloria Van de Kerkhof (schoonmaakster) *Raylen Richardson (postbode) *Nicki Wolfe (postbode) *Antonio Nardi (krantenjongen) *Mandy Lum (krantenmeisje) *Garvin Stanley (pizzabezorger) *Reya Estefani (pizzabezorgster) *Bernardo Cruz (politieagent) *Isabel Sadoro (politieagente) *Mac Thorpe (reparateur) *Jana Spencer (reparateur) *Patrick Oliver (deurwaarder) *Lousie Fox (deurwaarder) *Anarosa Dulce (wetenschapsnerd) *Aida Thom (maatschappelijk werkster) *Jordi Maxfield (maatschappelijk werker) *Lea Heuer (maatschappelijk werkster) *Xander Parr (maatschappelijk werker) Overleden Sims *Manuel Manzano *Adalia Ichtaca *Tavio Medina *Ashby Chan *Glenda Goodwhich *Marianne Porter *Florinda Torres *Garcia Torres Kavels Lege Kavels *Burgercentrum 102 *Camino del Ray 6 *De Schuilplaats, Haaienbeet Eiland *De Vlakte, Vuureiland *Dolfijnlaan 15 *Glinsterend Zand, Isla Paradiso *Haaibaai 2 *Optrekje aan Zee. Wetenschapeiland *Palmenstrand, Pirateneiland *Paradijslaan 25 *Paradijslaan 77 *Paradijslaan 79 *Rivièraweg 15 *Rustoord, Rusteiland *Schelpensteeg 10 *Scubastraat 15 *Scubastraat 16 *Surfplein 33 *Surfplein 47 *Zeezicht, Isla Romantica Bewoond *Altolaan 1 bewoond door Alto *Burgercentrum 74 bewoond door Vidal *Burgercentrum 76 bewoond door Collins *Burgercentrum 78 bewoond door Senorita Hernandez *Camino del Ray 1 bewoond door Ichtaca *De Heuvel, Wetenschapeiland bewoond door De wetenschapper *Droogland, Kraken Eiland bewoond door De Sirene *Haaibaai 1 bewoond door Ojeda *Landpunt, Isla Zamora bewoond door Varadi *Paradijslaan 17 bewoond door De eenzame geliefde *Paradijslaan 51 bewoond door La Rosa *Paradijslaan 53 bewoond door Han *Paradijslaan 65 bewoond door Medina *Rivièraweg 25 bewoond door Strandmeiden *Solitairstrand, Isla Paradiso bewoond door De einzelgänger *Strandboulevard 5 bewoond door Torres *Zandstrand, Surfeiland bewoond door Los Amigos *Zeeschuimweg 7 bewoond door Hamada *Zeezichtweg 11 bewoond door De eenzame kunstenaar Woonboten *Aquaholic bewoond door De hengelaar *Atlantis bewoond door Dregg *Fantazee bewoond door De prins *Huize Getijden bewoond door Scott *Onze Eerste Woonboot bewoond door Arias *Zeeziel bewoond door De romanticus Onbewoond *Groenbaardstraat 6 *Scubastraat 10 *Shaka Bra 13 *Surfplein 45 *Modernlaan 10 *Zandkust, Surfeiland *Zeeschuimweg 9 Woonboten *Het Drijvende Fort *Odyssee *Op de Boot *Vrolijke Woonboot Openbare Kavels Rabbit holes worden niet genoemd. *Bella Vista Strand *Cementerio Antiguo *De ZeemeerSimgrot *Groenkust *Groenbaards Visstek *Hobarts Hoek *Kluis van Davy Jones *Koraalstrand *Kunstgalerie Jutterspul *Los Libros Bibliotheek *Nautisch Museum *Pareldiepte *Parelpark *Petite Park *Plaza Park *Pub Paradijs *Publieke Tuin Ichtaca *Rebecca's Café *Rotsenrif *Sprankelzand *Sportschool De Kokosnoot *Strand Sprankelzand *Tuin Beso de Sol *Zeepaardje *Zeezicht Kerkhof *Zoetwater Zwembad Havens *Aanbiddelijke Ankerplaats *Aangename Ankerplaats *Haven de Kinkhoorn *Haven de Plomp *Haven de Vloed *Haven de Waterplas *Haven de Woelige Baren *Haven de Zeemeeuw *Haven 't Bakzeil *Haven 't Kroos *Haven 't Ruime Sop *Haven 't Schuitje *Haven 't Zand *Haven 't Zeenat *Haven 't Zeemeeuwtje *Haven 't Zeeschuim *Haven 't Zilte Nat *Roerige Rede Verborgen eilanden *Aquamarijn Bank *Crusoë Atol *Diamantjeseiland *Duikershonk *Parel van de ZeemeerSim *Plunderbaai *Sleutel naar de Stad *Vluchteiland Galerij |-|Afbeeldingen = DS3IP Afbeelding 1.jpg DS3IP Afbeelding 2.jpg DS3IP Afbeelding 3.jpg DS3IP Afbeelding 4.jpg DS3IP Afbeelding 5.jpg DS3IP Afbeelding 6.jpg DS3IP Afbeelding 7.jpg DS3IP Afbeelding 8.jpg en:Isla Paradiso es:Isla Paradiso fr:Isla Paradiso pt-br:Isla Paradiso ru:Исла Парадисо Categorie:Exotisch Eiland Categorie:Isla Paradiso